


Gold Leaf

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Revenge or something else [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stress Baking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles comes home to Peter. He stress-bakes while they talk.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Revenge or something else [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Gold Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> It seems slow-going but I promise this will lead somewhere ... someday.

Peter was already waiting for Stiles when he arrived at the house.

»Are you okay, sweetheart?« Peter wanted to know.

Stiles smiled softly at his mate and kissed his mate's cheek.

»I'm okay. Yes … my apartment is ruined. It will take months to get it back to where it was but this is your chance to get me to move in with you,« he said with a smile.

He dropped his bug out bag and embraced Peter.

»Well … that's an awesome idea … but I am more concerned about someone entering your home while you were away. I know how tightly you lock it up,« Peter answered.

Stiles snorted softly. »Fort Knox has a revolving door if compared to my home.«

Peter nodded and closed the door.

»You already know who helped Deucalion, right?« he questioned. 

Stiles walked into the kitchen and his brow rose in question if Peter was okay with him using it.

»You know my home is your home, Stiles. So go wild,« he said.

»Thank you,« Stiles said before he started grabbing ingredients.

While puttering around, melting butter, cutting up almonds, and weighing flour and sugar, he finally answered Peter's question.

»There is only one person besides you, dad, and me who has the ability to enter my home without setting off the wards. I'm currently thinking about beating myself up for even adding him to the wards. When I got the apartment we were already on the outs,« he said.

»You think Scott let him into your home?« Peter sounded incredulous.

Stiles snorted and started to mix the ingredients for his cookies.

»I know so. While they took care of their scent there were other indicators. They left magical footprints behind. I'll have to go back to the apartment once the CSI's and the cleaners are done with it. I want to know if it was only the two of them or if they brought anyone else into my den. But be that as it may … they already signed their own orders of execution. No one steps into my den and trashes is like they did without repercussions.«

Stiles' eyes glowed and by the end of his little speech, he was growling.

Peter smiled and put the cookie sheets into the preheated oven. Afterward, he wrapped Stiles into a warm hug and held him close.

»Calm down, sweetheart … No need to get all bent out of shape when we don't know enough. I already questioned some of my underground contacts and I'm still waiting for some answers,« the older wolf said. 

Stiles hummed and leaned into Peter's strong arms. »Did you hear back from Gold Leaf?« he wanted to know.

Peter shook his head. »No. Not yet. But you know it takes some time for Gold Leaf to run the perimeter of their territory and find out if someone made it through their defenses.«

»Hmm,« Stiles nodded and smiled softly. »You are right … Leaf would need some time. I really hope they don't think they'll be safe out in the preserve. If they anger Gold Leaf there will be hell to pay for everyone.«

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
